


坠落凡尘

by Braisedcrab



Category: Babylonian Mythology, Christian Lore, Original Work, Sumerian Mythology
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: When Lucifer and Michael lost their memory in the battle and had to live on the earth，what will happen？In Chinese.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空世界，不要细思世界设定

  天堂地狱第N次战役

  天使大军乱成一团。方才他们的统帅米迦勒与地狱的统帅路西法再次进行所谓统帅与统帅的对决，打得难分难解。他们也知道，也只有他们两个才有资格对战，毕竟在场其他生灵冲上去也不过是些炮灰而已。只是在两位统帅互殴造成的大爆炸后，米迦勒居然不见了，他的气息从战场上彻底消失了！连他那把不可能被毁坏的剑的气息都消失了！

  “得找办法撤退，米迦勒不在路西法能把我们全歼。”

  “大……大人，”一名天使紧张得牙齿都在咯哒咯哒地响着，“我……我们要不要请示神？”

  拉斐尔仔细看了下这名天使的模样，不认识，八成是新提拔上来的天使。

  所以才会问出这么愚蠢的话！神有用的话他们还需要在这里吗？路西法又不是在玩勇者游戏，打BOSS之前还得打无数小喽啰好升级！

  拉斐尔整理了下披风，“传令……”

  “拉斐尔，地狱那边很不对劲。”一直没说话的乌利尔突然插了一句，“路西法好像也不见了。”

  =====

  西顿海岸警卫队觉得今天是个不幸的日子。

  在距离海岸线26公里的地方他们发现了一艘难民船。他们冲着难民船大喊大叫：“这里是西顿！请马上离开！布托在南边！”

  难民船的甲板上密密麻麻都是人，他们也冲着警卫队大叫大嚷，可是他们的话没有一个人能听懂。该死的欧罗巴难民，他们逃难之前就不能学下他们这些国家的语言吗！

  难民船依然朝着西顿驶来，警卫队只得冲了上去，跳到难民船上用棍棒好好教育这帮不知好歹的欧罗巴人。那些欧罗巴人哭喊着，推搡着想要逃离。警卫队员们打得很是亢奋，但是难民们何止不知好歹，也没组织没纪律没脑子，全都跑到一侧去了，只见难民船摇晃几下就翻了过去。

  警卫队当然不会坐视不管，要知道他们的队员也还在船上！

  可在他们搜救的时候，他们上空突然出现了大爆炸，这导致他们警卫队居然出现了死伤。更倒霉的是，附近居然还有个所谓人道主义非政府组织“海洋观察”，这导致他们非常被动。

  “我们去到现场的时候，西顿海岸警卫队派人上难民船殴打难民，制造混乱，导致难民船倾覆。”海洋观察的发言人如是说，“他们在船倾覆后还发射了炮弹！天啊，天啊，他们居然敢！”

  这是污蔑！他们可遵循着人道主义原则，只用了棍棒！那个该死的爆炸都不知道是哪里来的！搞不好是这些该死的非政府组织干的！就是为了栽赃嫁祸！

  但是海岸警卫队这次死伤注定不会有任何回应。因为政府现在又愿意接纳难民了。幸好，政府拒绝承认他们殴打难民一事，同时否认了发射炮弹。但是上面派遣来调查此事的调查员显然怀疑这都是他们干的。

  “我不管是谁发射的炮弹，总之都得给我闭嘴，不许承认这事。”

  无论怎么说，没有人相信西顿海岸警卫队在发射炮弹这个问题上是无辜的。而能够证明他们没有做这事的两名难民，这时还在沉睡着。

  ====

  在西顿海岸警卫队饱受煎熬的时候，海洋观察组织成员正在忙碌着。

  在警卫队炮打难民船之后，由于警卫队也失去了战斗力，海洋观察负担起了救援难民的重任。这次他们共救起239人，此外还捞起了47具遗体，剩下约200人失踪，至今仍未找到。

  光是这239人的安置就够他们头疼的了，西顿政府虽然愿意接收难民，但是并没有在实际上给予多少帮助，现在全是他们在负责这些人的安置问题。海洋观察的高层正在和西顿政府交涉，也不知道什么时候才能获得援助。所以被难民问题搅得焦头烂额的海洋观察负责人约拿作了个决定——他要向社会募捐！

  鉴于西顿政府的宣传，西顿人对难民的态度一向十分强硬。在欧罗巴发生那件事以后，大量难民外逃。而从欧罗巴难民逃离之初开始，西顿政府就一直在宣传难民多么险恶，接收难民是多么愚蠢，即使没有一个难民到西顿来。要知道连南边的布托都能接收不少难民，可是更靠近欧罗巴的西顿反而没有人来。现在西顿不知道出于什么原因愿意接纳这些难民，但向西顿人募捐显然需要花费许多心思，例如一个或者两个好的宣传样本。

  就在这时，一名工作人员向约拿汇报：“那两名难民醒了！”


	2. Chapter 2

  海洋观察在搜救时发现了两名奇怪的难民。

  首先是他们的衣着。他们的衣服破破烂烂，但是从残存的部分来看，既不像欧罗巴主要民族的服饰，也不像爱琴海诸国服饰。不过料子倒是很好，不像是穷人。

  第二是他们身上的伤痕。他们身上烧灼的痕迹不必说，肯定是爆炸引起的。但是他们别的一些伤痕就很难解释了。因为那些伤口都属于一些已经很久不用的冷武器，西顿海岸警卫队不可能配备。

  “也许是他们摔下船的时候意外划伤的吧，只是有些相似而已。”

  也许吧。但约拿并不是那么相信这个说法。

  第三是他们的容貌实在过于出色了些，而且还长得一模一样，只是一位是金发，而另一位黑发。因着他们的外表，好些女性工作人员总是可以因为各种理由到他们的病房徘徊。不过跟前面的奇怪比起来，这种奇怪显然是正面的，毕竟长成这样，作为宣传的主角才更有利。

  现在，差的就是一个动人的故事了。

  “他们失忆了。”面无表情的医生下了这么一个诊断。

  “多久才能恢复？”

  “不清楚，也许几天，也许几个月，也许几年，也许一辈子也想不起来。”

  虽然都是电视剧老桥段，可是约拿实在很想质问医生：什么都不知道，那要你们有什么用？

  但是约拿也很清楚，这种质问毫无意义，所以他看向了坐在对面的两名青年。而这时，他们也在打量着他。

  “你们真的什么都不记得了？”

  金发青年摇了摇头。

  “你们还记得自己的名字吗？”

  金发青年又摇了摇头，而黑发青年已经在用一种关爱智障的眼神看着他。

  “我什么都记不得了，先生。”金发青年还是很温和地回答，用的是标准的西顿语。

  约拿皱了皱眉，“你是西顿人？”

  “……”

  黑发青年实在看不下去了，他代替金发青年回应，“我想我们是失、忆、了。”

  也是非常标准的西顿语。

  约拿也觉得这个问题有点蠢，何况这是哪里来的奇装异服西顿人？海岸警卫队的cosplay吗？不过他们的西顿语未免也说得太好了点。

  他们的西顿语未免也说得太好了点。

  金发青年看了对面的中年人一眼，不动声色地拿起杯子喝了一口水。

  从刚刚开始这个中年人就一边用嘴说话，一边用不知道是腹语还是什么不停地说说说，吵得他实在有点头疼。

  假如是西顿人就麻烦了，宣传片怎么办？

  还是中年人的声音。

  应该不是腹语，要那么蠢就没救了。金发青年想着。这时又有杂音响起，只是没有人在用嘴说话。

  世界上居然还有这么漂亮的人。

  这么漂亮，一定是性/奴，还是双胞胎，好羡慕。

  “……”

  西顿语这么流利，一定是大价钱培养出来，专门接待各国达官贵人的高级性/奴。

  “……”

  所以这是他们的心声？金发青年继续打量着眼前的人。从刚刚开始，这些乱七八糟的声音就没停过，只有旁边那个长得和他一模一样的家伙特别安静。

  不，也许是妄想症，他有祖传的精神病。隔壁那个听不见，大概是因为……精神病听不见需要理由吗？不过也是见鬼了，一个人失忆很正常，为什么两个人都会失忆？隔壁那个真的失忆了吗？

  还是试试他们的母语是什么好了。

  金发青年又“听”见中年人“说”。坐在他旁边的几个翻译用不同的语言向他们问话，他也不觉得他们的话陌生，倒是有一个他觉得发音僵硬，跟混日子一样。所以他一一用那些语言回答，他旁边那个家伙也一样。

  麻烦，到底是哪国人？

  他也想知道。

  欧罗巴一个性/奴居然也要会这么多门语言？太可怕了。

  “……”

  金发青年忍不住看多了老是在强调性/奴的男性翻译几眼。虽然他觉得自己很可能是个精神病，但也实在压抑不住反感。

  精神病讨厌一个人需要理由吗？连杀人也不需要理由。

  “好了，已经二十分钟了。”刚刚消失了一会的医生又冒了出来，“他们需要休息。”

  妈的，有完没完，我们还要不要干活了？

  很快，约拿和几个翻译就被赶了出去，他和隔壁的也被请回了病床。

  只是在躺回床上以前，隔壁的突然问了他一个问题。

  “喂，刚刚你有没有……”

  “什么？”

  “不，没什么了。”

  “哦。”金发青年也不追问，只是躺了下去。

  虽然不知道隔壁的想问什么，可是他直觉他也一样听到了很多不应该存在的声音。

  毕竟是祖传的精神病，双胞胎都能听到，也没什么不对，不是吗？


	3. Chapter 3

  约拿又见了两名青年两次，可是他们始终没有回想起半点关于自己的过往。

  拜托！就不能想起一点吗？例如原本生活优裕的贵族青年，广受贵族女性欢迎，可是因为父亲得罪大卫王，最后全家被杀，最后只有两兄弟逃脱。又或者受过高等教育的优秀青年为报国归乡，却因为反对大卫王的残酷统治被捕入狱，饱受折磨，最后在为暴君大卫工作的兄弟帮助下一起逃离。

  最后他也放弃了。看样子，他们是不会想起来的了。而值得庆幸的是，跟他们灵魂上那道割裂了过往与现在的伤痕相比，他们肉体上的伤却恢复得极快。不过两三天的功夫，他们连深可见骨的伤口都只剩下一道淡印，于是他们也从ICU转到了普通病房。

  真是不可思议，难道他们是欧罗巴哪个秘密机构研制的最新人型武器？

  约拿这么想着，金发青年古怪地看了他几眼。

  无论如何，他们两人也是时候拥有新的身份，和新的人生。这也和医生的催促有关。由于警卫队的鲁莽行动，这家医院昏迷着的无名氏着实太多了点，减少两个无名氏总是好的。

  这天，约拿领着一名工作人员要给他们进行登记。

  金发青年也有些雀跃，因为连名字也没有实在不太方便。尤其是隔壁的和他一样是无名氏，护士说一句无名氏吃药了，他和隔壁的都不知道在叫谁。

  “你们想好叫什么名字了吗？”约拿问。

  “米迦勒。”金发青年回应。他最近在收看一个叫《欧罗巴常识》的节目，里面提到的上帝教天使长米迦勒让他觉得很亲切。他喜欢这个名字。

  “呃……抱歉，你不能叫这个名字。”

  “为什么？我觉得这个名字很亲切。”

  “那是上帝教的天使长的名字，你不可能叫米迦勒。”约拿耐心地解释，“大卫王在四十年前就下令不许直接使用神明和天使的名字，最多只能叫变体。你是欧罗巴人，不可能叫米迦勒。”

  好吧。金发青年接受了这个事实，“那麦克？”

  “可以。”约拿示意工作人员赶紧把他的名字记下，至于生日，已经失忆的人可能记得吗？约拿目测麦克也就是二十四五的模样，他咨询了下他的意见，最后把生日定在塞琉古历2287年9月29日。麦克还真是虔诚的米迦勒信徒，连生日也要追随圣米迦勒节！

  麦克定下自己的名字和生辰十分快乐，他这下倒好奇起隔壁那位要给自己起什么名字了。即使是重度妄想症如他，他也从来都“听”不见隔壁的“心声”。隔壁的如非必要也很少说话，最长的一次就是“不，我就要这个病房，我要睡他（指麦克）旁边。”

  黑发青年盯了那个表格很久，才再次确认：“是宗教超自然生物都不允许，还是只不允许神明和天使？”

  约拿一时语塞，他也抓不准黑发青年到底是什么意思，但是麦克一下子理解了。尽管交谈不算多，但他就是知道隔壁的指的是哪个名字。精神病就是如此自信。

  “不，你不会是那个名字。欧罗巴人非常忌讳那个名字，要是你叫那个早就被架到火刑架上烧死了。”

  “那我没有想要的名字。”

  “但你也不能一直叫无名氏呀。”约拿劝说，一旁的工作人员也赶紧抱了本《欧罗巴常见名》过来，“也许你翻翻就会有灵感？”

  这么帅，没有名字就太可惜了。

  麦克也没管工作人员的“心声”，饶有兴致地和隔壁的一起翻着那本书。不得不说，这本书的名字确实挺常见，常见到他觉得隔壁的一点也不喜欢。

  隔壁的也一直皱着眉，最后像是闭着眼睛选出了一个名字，“那就这个吧。”

  约拿乐呵呵地接过书，再一看一句“F**k”差点就喷了出来。黑发青年指着的名字很简单，也很常见，只是那个名字叫Lucy！

  为什么会是个女性名！

  “你确定？”约拿不可置信地问。

  “我觉得你再考虑一下比较好。”麦克也说。

  “可是也就这个名字比较熟悉。”

  可是这是个女性名啊！

  约拿和工作人员都要疯了，可是麦克却快被说服了。他好像也觉得Lucy有点熟悉！

  也许是他们母亲的名字。这是约拿。

  也许是他深爱的伴侣的名字。这是工作人员。

  但还是个女性名。

  “也许这只是你深爱的人的名字。”约拿委婉地说，“你要不要换一个名字？”

  “不用了，就这个。”

  约拿哀求地看向麦克，麦克这回也站在黑发青年那边，“我也觉得这个名字很熟悉。”

  Lucy果然就是你们的母亲吧！

  再三劝说未果，约拿不情不愿地给黑发青年登记了Lucy这个名字，也就是路西。他再三回首，只是那两个漂亮但脑子有问题的兄弟压根没有改变主意的迹象。最后他只能满心F**k地离开。而旁边的工作人员，已经脑补了两兄弟同时爱上一位叫Lucy美丽女子的动人故事。


	4. Chapter 4

  接下来的几天，麦克和路西熟悉了下周边的环境。因为外面实在有点吵，麦克在转了几圈之后还是决定回房里呆着。在这期间，他担心了下假如安排新的难民入住，大家合不来怎么办？

  但是他担心了半个多月，据说很紧缺的住处也没新人入住，倒是约拿找他们拍了好几个镜头。麦克某天早上发表了下疑惑，路西是这么说的：“我不想有别的人入住，就把这个想法植入约拿脑子里了。”

  “这怎么可能？”麦克叫了起来，“人类不可能做到这种事！”

  路西赞同地点头，“我也觉得人类不可能做到这种事。但是我确实做到了。”

  “不可能，也许是约拿优待我们而已。”

  “是真的。”路西平静地说，“还记得我们在医院的时候，外面走廊全是人，可是我们旁边的病床却一直没人。那是因为我让他们觉得那张床有人。”

  麦克同情地看向路西：“你知道你出现这种感觉代表着什么吗？”

  路西顿了下，然后点了点头，“我知道。我想，我很可能……”

  “不是人。”

  “是个精神病！”

  “……”

  麦克有些愧疚地说：“我很抱歉，路西。可是现在看来精神病确实是遗传的。”从症状来看，比他还严重，最少他可不会觉得可以操控别人的思想，也不会觉得自己不是人。

  路西用一种可怕的眼神盯了他好一会，麦克发誓，那绝对是有攻击性的精神病的眼神。随后，路西扑了上来，和他扭打成一团，最后以在他下巴狠狠地咬了一口告终。

  因着发现路西是个武疯子，麦克担忧起即将到来的培训课程。要是路西突然发疯杀人怎么办？他能阻止路西吗？

  在这种担忧下，培训课程开始了。

  第一节是计算机课。教导计算机的是个顶着标准地中海的傲慢中年男性。路西表示，他怀疑这位脖子背后被绑了块钢板，所以只能昂着头，让所有人只能瞧见他的鼻孔。麦克不置可否。然而地中海光是一个开机关机就说了近三十分钟，说得麦克都开始怀疑钢板是不是被安在他大脑两端。不是脑子被钢板夹了怎么能这么白痴？

  就在麦克以为他终于能说点实质性的东西时，地中海大手一挥，让他们上机去了。

  随便摸索了下，麦克注册了西顿最常用的即时通讯软件Instant Message（IM），和路西互加好友，然后有一搭没一搭地一边和路西聊天，一边和聊天机器人聊天。

  所以，这个课程到底是学什么的？开机和关机？

  计算机课在什么都没学到的情况下就完了。接下来是比较正常的西顿历史课。

  “西顿在你们课本上是历史悠久的国家，因为在八千年前这片土地上就诞生了人类已知最早的文明乌尔。六千年前，乌尔文明被阿卡德人和阿万人毁灭。阿卡德人继承了乌尔许多遗产，包括他们的宗教。阿卡德人繁荣了一千年，而后覆灭，没有遗存。”教授西顿历史的是一位看严肃的女士，跟地中海相比，她的废话非常少，“现代西顿人是五百年前由西北迁居而来，民族、语言、文化和乌尔、阿卡德并没有什么关联。所以，现代西顿文明和它们的关系就是没关系，不过考试的时候你们还是按照教科书上的抄。”

  “……”

  这样上课真的可以吗？虽然自认是精神病，麦克还是被她震惊了下，洗脑课（路西称）居然还能这么上？但麦克那因为计算机课丢失的兴趣回来了，整节课都听得津津有味。

  而后几天，麦克又上了西顿法律、西顿文化、西顿常识、办公软件应用、Java基础等课程，终于到了那个一直觉得很神奇的欧罗巴生活研究。更神奇的是，这课程不单单有难民在上——虽然麦克也不知道他们为什么要来，还有很多海洋观察的年轻女性工作人员在。她们把他们周围的座位都霸占了，让麦克有种他们变成了孤岛的错觉。

  当然，这门课程和西顿的课程最大的区别，在麦克看来是找了个精神病来上。

  那是个神神叨叨的女人，她穿着黑色的长袍，披着黑色的头巾，这副打扮麦克认得，似乎欧罗巴人叫修女。但是电视上的修女起码看上去是个正常人，而这位满口主，一心要讲述如何和圣灵沟通并反复宣讲自己和圣灵感应经历的修女不是。

  比较像有宗教妄想型精神分裂症。

  “麦克。”那位修女突然提问，看见他的脸也不像其他女性那样出现内心波动。麦克从来没见过见到他和路西的脸内心还毫无波动的女性，他疑心这是修女精神异常的表现之一。

  “你说，什么样的人能感应到圣灵的存在？”

  “……精神病？”

  修女愣了下，旋即尖叫起来，“你说什么！精神病？！你就是这么看待我们的？！你这杂种！”

  麦克很想点头说是，因为圣灵根本不存在，圣父圣子也不存在。诸神早已离人间远去，这之后诞生的故事都不过人类的臆想而已。

  ……奇怪，为什么他会知道这个？精神病妄想加重？小众宗教狂信徒的残存记忆？

  在他开始深入思考自己过往的时候，一直懒洋洋的路西突然说话了。

  “还有两种人。骗子，或者嗑药嗑多了。”

  修女气得浑身发抖，但是路西压根不打算放过她，“嬷嬷，下次冥想的时候别点那么多熏香，一不小心会死的。”

  “你闭嘴！”修女把激光笔摔到了地上。“你们这些抛弃主，被魔鬼蛊惑的人一定会受到惩罚的！你们给我……”

  不，魔鬼在这里，我得离开。我为什么还要留在这里，魔鬼抛弃这两个人一定还会找其他人。

  那位精神异常的修女突然就跑出了教室，再也没回来。

  麦克慢慢地坐了下去。良久，他转头看向路西，“是你做的吧？”

  路西笑了笑，没有回答。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在lofter的部分搬运完毕。太久没写文，已经不知道文字该怎么驾驭了。一直卡卡卡卡文，希望明天能顺利更新第六章。
> 
> 因为某些问题，我觉得lofter迟早会清理同人圈。所以先把一部分文搬到这里来吧。虽然这里也很有可能被墙。不安感真的越来越重了，唉

  最后，据说因为修女死活不愿意回教室上课，那节课就这么结束了。

  麦克回去的路上一言不发，到家以后关上门，直接给了路西一拳。

  “你太过分了。”麦克的声音很冷静，他不觉得自己失去了理智，只是冰冷的火焰在他内里灼烧，“你怎么可以随意对人类出手？”

  “她是个疯子。”路西揉了揉脸，“你没看出她在针对你吗？”

  麦克摇了摇头，“她没有。我没听见。”

  路西说，“可是她带着恶意。我只是阻止她。”

  “她对我们做不了什么。”麦克还是摇头，“你不该随意植入思想，你的能力不该用来做这种事。”

  路西沉默了下，说，“我不是植入思想。刚刚我想让她先出丑，可是没成功。我发现我只能牵引其他人的想法，而不是植入。我只是把她原有的想法引出来而已。”

  “那也不对。”麦克瞪了他一眼。

  “好吧好吧。”路西无奈地说，“我下次不会了。”

  “还有下次？！”

  “没有下次。”路西举手投降。

  你压根没觉得自己做错了。麦克握紧了拳头，想再次给路西一拳。但他的手还是慢慢松开。他知道，没用的，就像以前那样，路西压根不会觉得自己错了，只会因为他不喜欢，所以不再做而已。

  ……不对，他是发疯了吗？为什么刚刚能那么自然地说出“不可以对人类出手”、“你不该随意植入思想”这种话？ 他怎么突然就把自己当成非人类了？完了，完了，他被路西影响，精神病加重了。他怎么可能不是人？那个修女也不可能被路西影响，那都是臆想。从刚刚的对话推测，路西压根没有影响别人心灵的力量，所以他想让修女出丑也没用。修女只是恰好精神病发作，路西就以为自己有能力而已。这么一来，整件事就能解释了。就是一个班就有三个精神病，这年头精神病发病率也太高了点。

  放下心的麦克缓和了些，对面的路西也放松下来。

  只是精神病的臆想而已，这很好解决。路西攻击性很强，他要好好引导他。毕竟他也是专业的精神病，不怕被路西用精神病熟练度打败。不过精神病好像没有自愈的，家人的陪伴和引导作用有限，最后还是得靠药物。所以他要好好学习，以后要好好赚钱，给路西治病。假如还有多余的钱再给自己治病。

  没错，就是这样。

  精神病发作得快，停止得也快的麦克又像平时那样和路西解决了晚餐，看了会电视就洗洗睡了。

  只是，终于放下心的麦克当晚做了一个梦。

  梦里他有着六只金色的翅膀，耳边萦绕着无数的哭号。他循着哭声飞去，远远瞧见一座在火光中的城市。黑色的死亡天使飞入火中，带着一个或数个灵魂飞出，他们的首领，有着黑色六翅的他的兄弟，就在城市的上空冷漠地看着。而他耳边的哭号越来越响亮，最后他忍无可忍，冲了过去，一拳把错愕的兄弟砸到地上。

  “你是要重演乌尔的悲剧吗！”

  麦克惊醒了。他惊悸地环视四周，还是熟悉的房间，身旁还是路西那熟悉的呼吸声。麦克瞅了睡得正沉的路西几眼，忍不住一拳把路西揍醒，在他跳起来的时候立马躺下，装作什么事都没发生过一样翻个身，装作睡着了。没多久，他确实睡了过去。

  只是第二天醒来，他就记不得这个梦了。


End file.
